Unworthy
by Forever01n02
Summary: Ona mission Duo get's raped. Can heero put his shattered ego back together? 1x2 3+4 I don't like this site therefor you get a crappie summery


Disclaimer! I do NOT own the gundam boys. 

Title: Unworthy   
Author: Katya E. M. (uh oh... That can't be a good thing...)   
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4   
Rating: NC-17   
Warnings: YAOI!, lemon, OOC, Rape, Suicide.   
Note: For those of you who don't know, at the end of EW in the manga, instead of just Wufei joining the Preventors, all of them join the Preventors. This story would be taking place during that time period. (their 18) The couples in this will mainly be 1/2, some 3/4 but not as much, and Wufei will be single because I HATE Sally Hoe. Sorry to those of you who like her, but I hate her almost as much as I hate Relena BitchCraft. If I decide to put Relena in this while I'm writing, You can be assured it will be strictly Relena bashing. And I wish I could say I was going to kill Relena, but unfortunately, I can't seem to choose any of the great deaths for her, however I do like the idea of tying her up and making her watch video's of Heero Fucking Duo's brains out.... ^.^;; Anyway, On with the story, Oh!, and sorry if this reminds anyone of Weiss Kreuz in some places....   


"It's just a little red button,   
What harm could it really do?" 

-Katya E. M. (just something that popped into my head think of Heero.)   


Unworthy   
  
  


"Wake-up baka." Heero said as he tugged lightly on Duo's braid.   
  


"But I dun wanna Hee-chan...." Duo mumbled.   
  


Heero was obviously in no mood for Duo's little 'games' because he grabbed The blanket threw it about five feet from the bed, picked Duo up in his arm and started walking out the door.   
  


"Oi, Hee-chan, I never got dressed, I'm only in my boxers."   
  


"That's not my fault" Heero said as he opened the door to a room with a fairly large TV, two couches, and a few tables here and there.   
  


Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were already sitting on one couch waiting for Heero and Duo. But apparently they were expecting Duo to be dressed or something.... Can't imagine why.   
  


Heero dropped Duo onto the second couch and sat next to him to make sure he didn't fall back asleep.   
  


"All right, now that you're all here, I'll begin to tell you about the new mission." Sally said as she walked in and up to one of the tables.   
  


She picked up a remote and hit a few buttons, the TV flickered and then a picture showed up. There was a picture of a tall man, slightly chubby, his hair had a bald spot on the top of his head and he had a slight build. Then a voice started up. "Allan Patrick's, The head of 'Black Magiq water' is also the owner of something much more dirty. Kids from the range of 12 to 21 are Kidd-napped and taken to a building. 'Clients' will come in and have their 'fun' with one of the victims there. It's sort of like a whore house, except not anyone is allowed to come here. You must have some kind of connection with someone who helped create this 'business.'" By this time Duo was wide awake and pissed off. "Luckily, J. was one of the founders of this organization, so that should at least get Wing in. We'll need someone to allow themselves to get captured and that match will be made in there." Then the film turned to static. The lights turned on and Sally walked forward with some folders in her hands.   
  


"So, who's going to take this 'mission'?"   
  


"Well, I don't see that I have much of a choice, so I guess I am/" Heero said, the slightest bit of distaste in his words.   
  


"I'll go, They should pay, for all the pain and suffering they caused those little kids." Duo's voice was laced with disgust.   
  


"Well, anyone else who goes ill stay outside or be bake up." Sally said.   
  


"I'll go, Justice needs to be served to the people who have dishonored those poor children." Wufei smirked as he imagined the peoples deaths.   
  


"Duo?...."   
  


"Yeah Q?"   
  


"Ummmmm.... Why exactly aren't you wearing clothes?" Quatre asked.   
  


"You can blame Heero for that." Duo said as he shot Heero a glare.   
  


~*~   
  


"Alright, Duo, Wufei, we have three days. Wufei. you'll have to be my back up in case anything goes wrong. Duo, do have any idea how you're going to get 'caught'?" Heero asked as he turned to Duo.   
  


"Yeah! I'm gunna walk in front of the building and sit down, and if anyone asks why I'm there, I'll just say, 'I'm waiting for a friend, we're gunna do a class project together in the park. This is where he said to meet him!'"   
  


*Sweat drop*   
  


"Maxwell....."   
  


"Yeah?"   
  


"Never-mind."   
  


~*~   
  


*********   
Third day   
********* 

Duo sat in front of a light colored wooden fence. It surrounded a red brick building. It was advertised as being a privet gambling club. //I bet there's gambling... Gambling to see how long the people live.// As soon as Duo was 'captured' Wufei and Heero would set up some explosives. Heero would describe Duo and come to his room and they would run out of the building after they evacuated everyone in there building who didn't belong there. Namely all the kids.   
  


Soon a man who was about as tall as Trowa, brown eyes and wavy brown hair wearing a trench coat walked up to Duo. "Hey, Kid. What ya doin' out here just sitting like this? It's kinda cold out here. Would ya like to come in and warm up?"   
  


Duo looked up, and smiled. "Yeah, sure that would be nice." Duo said as he got up and followed the man into an alley.   
  


"It's just a little farther, don't worry." Soon the came to a dead end. But on one side of one of the walls there was a huge hole. Three guy's walked out. "Well, well, what have we here? This one looks nice. The boss atta like this one." That was the last thing Duo heard before something hard connected with the back of his head.   
  


~*~   
  


"Alright, Now we just have to set up the explosives, right Yuy?"   
  


"Hai."   
  


Wufei and Heero went around the building placing bombs that couldn't be moved or disarmed without blowing up. Heero of course made them so he could push the little red button.   
  


"Ok, now that the explosives are done with, I'll go in there and find Duo, then you go in there with this as proof that you also know J." Heero said as he handed Wufei what looked like one of the mechanical fingers off of J's weird arm.   
  


Heero walked up to the entrance of the building where a large man stood. He pulled out a piece of paper and the man opened the door. Heero walked in and looked around before he went to the bar tender. He was the person you were supposed to ask for the room key.   
  


~*~   
  


Duo's eye's slowly fluttered open. He looked around the room he was in. He was laying on a full sized bed with black sheets and a pillow. There was a small table in one corner and a trunk at the bottom of the bed. Duo then noticed he felt something around his neck. He reached his hand up and felt a thin piece of chain. it connected to one of the bed posts. It was about 3 1/2 feet long. Which was long enough for him to reach the other end of the bed but no further. Then he noticed a dull pain in the back of his head.   
  


"What the?...." Duo said as he fault blood at the back of his head.   
  


But he didn't have much time to think about it, because the door swung open bring blinding light into Duo's eyes. But to Duo's surprise and horror, it wasn't Heero who stood at the door. It was a complete and total stranger.   
  


"Hmmmmmm, he wasn't lying, this one is nice." The man said as he licked his lips.   
  


The man closed the door and before Duo could even try to do anything he was on top of him, ripping off his cloths.   
  


//What's wrong with me? I was a gundam pilot. Why am I so scared? Why can't I move? Why can't I just throw him off of me?//   
  


"You should be a struggler I'd think, ya look pretty strong, but you probably don't understand why ya can't struggle. Well, it's cuz they drugged ya, it makes ya feel really, really weak."   
  


Before he could respond the man grabbed Duo's dick and started pumping it ruthlessly as he ravaged Duo's mouth. The man pulled away and said, "Well, now I can see you're not gonna enjoy this so I'll just enjoy myself." The man said as he took off his cloths. It was clear even in the dark that the man was hard. The little light the closed window poured in was enough to define that.   
  


The man then Got back on the bed and straddled Duo. "This is gonna hurt, it might not have been so bad had you been enjoying yourself earlier, but it's too late for apologies. The man the spread Duo's legs apart and counted down from three.   
  


"Three... Two... One...!" The man then plunged into Duo's entrance ripping muscles all the way in. Duo's scream echoed through the walls. Unfortunately the rooms were sound proof so Heero or Wufei wouldn't have heard him.. The man then started to move in and out, ripping more muscle, not caring about any of the blood.   
  


~*~   
  


"What kind of looks do ya want?" The man asked as Heero walked up to the bar.   
  


"Do you have a male with knee length chestnut hair, violet eyes, skinny, and a little shorter then myself?"   
  


"yeah, actually I do, but he's busy right now, so if ya will wait about ten more minuets you can have him. Do ya know him or somin? that's kinda strange that you'd be so exact."   
  


"No, that's just the kind of thing I like." //What does he mean 'he's busy?! I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to Duo. I knew we were taking too long setting up the bombs!//   
  


~*~   
  


About ten minuets later a man walked out and paid the man at the bar handing back a set of keys.   
  


Then the bartender looked in Heero's direction and threw him the keys. He mouthed 'B7'. Heero walked to the door. As soon as he was on the other side he started running toward the room B7.   
  


He almost ran right past it with the speed he was running. Heero quickly unlocked the door and walked up to the bed where a figure was curled up into a small ball under a blanket.   
  


"oh god... Duo... Duo can you hear me?..."   
  


"Heero?" A small quiet voice said as Duo stopped shaking.   
  


"Yes Duo, It's me. Heero."   
  


"Duo threw the blanket off and wrapped his arm around Heero's waist and started crying into Heero's chest. "Oh... Heero, It was awful! I tried to stop him.... I really did.. But they drugged me.... I'm sorry... I'm so weak...."   
  


"No Duo, you're not weak. And it wasn't your fault. It wasn't." Heero said as he picked Duo up. He had managed to get his pants on. They were slightly torn in some places but we're still good. Heero put his jacket on Duo and Left the room.   
  


Apparently the key worked for all the doors. Heero would set Duo down, open a door and let that person out. If another person was in there, Heero would first kill them. Soon All that was left was to get them out. //There has to be a back exit. This is a whore house, not to mention a bar...// Heero thought a few minuets before he found the back exit.   
  


He made sure all the kids were out before he walked Duo out to where Wufei was waiting.   
  


"There you are Yuy! What took You so-" Wufei stopped talking as he saw what kind of shape Duo was in. "What the fuck happened in there you?! What happened to Maxwell?!" By this time Duo was unconscious.   
  


"We took too long setting up the bombs, Someone got to Duo before I did. Know we have to get going and destroy this place before they figure out what's going on. Sally's at the safe-house so I'm sure we can just take him back to the safe-house."   
  


"Right." Wufei said as he opened the back door of the car they took. Heero got in laying Duo on his lap. There was no way he was going to leave Duo's side until He was able to operate normally again.   
  


Wufei got in the drivers seat and started up the car.   
  


When they were about six miles away, Heero took out the detonator and pushed the little red button.   
  


*BOOM!!!!!!!*   
  


~*~   
  


Soon they were back at the safe-house. Heero carefully got out, cradling Duo to his chest. He waited for Wufei to open the door. When he did he ran up the stairs and laid Duo down in his bed. He heard Wufei call out sally's name. It was about three in the morning so he figured everyone would be asleep.   
  


A few minuets later Sally opened the door with a large black bag in one hand. She gasped as she saw how bad Duo looked. She walked over and immediately start4deto take things out.   
  


~*~   
  


When Sally walked out of Duo's room, She was bombarded with questions.   
  


"Is Duo alright? What happened? Is he going to live? How bad is he? Is he awake?" And lots of similar questions all coming from one small blond.   
  


"Quatre..." Trowa said as he grabbed Quatre's arm. He didn't stop talking so he decided he needed to try something different. He spun Quatre around and kissed him. Quatre stopped asking questions.   
  


"Thank you Trowa, Yes Quatre, Duo is still alive. What happened to him, well that's something he'll tell you when he's ready. He was beat up pretty bad. He's lucky he didn't have any internal bleeding that was dangerous to his life. He did have many bruises though. The worst of his cuts was one across his side, it's almost seven inches long. And although he didn't have any internal bleeding he did loose a lot of blood. He's still unconscious. He's not in a coma though. He should wake-up some time today unless he slips into a coma."   
  


"Can we see him?" Wufei asked.   
  


"I don't know. You'll have to ask Heero that. He hasn't left his side sense you got here. He never once let go of his hand wile I was in there."   
  


"They can come in one at a time." Heero said from behind the door.   
  


"Alright. So, who's going first?"   
  


"I think Quatre should go first sense he and Maxwell are best friends." Wufei said..   
  


Trowa pushed Quatre forward. Quatre walked into the room, quietly closing the door behind him.   
  


Heero was sitting in a chair holding Duo's hand. His eyes never leaving Duo's face.   
  


Sally was right. Duo's body was covered in bruises and cuts. Everyone Knew that Heero loved Duo, and Duo felt the same. The only people left to find out were Heero and Duo.   
  


Quatre tentatively walked up to the bed and placed his hand over Duo's heart and he closed his eyes.   
  


Quatre wasn't expecting so much pain. So much physical pain, and emotional. So many emotions were there, strong ones too.   
  


//Pain, love, self-hatred, self-loathing, loneliness, betrayal, haplessness, hate, Fear... so much fear....// "He's in a so much emotional pain Heero... He's so scared...."   
  


"Quatre, are you almost done in there? It's been 10 minuets." Sally voice said form the hall.   
  


"Yeah, I'll be right out." Quatre said as he got up and left, one last glance toward Duo before he left.   
  


Wufei was next. Heero could tell he was holding back not to start crying. He was mumbling in Chinese and his hands were baled into fists. He only stayed about three minuets.   
  


When Trowa walked in he gasped. He noticed how pail and fragile Duo looked now. He didn't look like he normally did when he slept. He looked dead. He looked alone.   
  


"Heero, you should tell him... When he wakes up. But don't do anything too unexpected. You'll scare him." Trowa gave Heero a reassuring smile, even though he knew He wouldn't see because he wouldn't look away from Duo's face.   
  


Then he turned and left.   
  


~*~   
  


Sally walked in a few hours later holding a bowl of soup. "You should eat something Heero. And you can give Duo some too." When she got no response she set the bowl down on the bedside table with a spoon.   
  


When she left Heero thought about eating. He didn't know if he could handle anything right now, but Duo needed to eat something.   
  


He picked up the bowl with his free hand and laid it in his lap as he took the spoon to Duo's mouth. He made Duo's unconscious body swallow the soup until it was half way gone. Duo had started coughing.   
  


"Duo! Duo, are you ok? Duo?!"   
  


Violet eyes slowly fluttered opened, at first they were dazed and confused, then they filled up with pain and unshed tears, "Heero....." And then he looked away, as if ashamed.   
  


"Duo...please, look at me....?"   
  


Slowly, ever so slowly Duo's head turned and his eyes locked with Heero's. "Duo, none of this was your fault. It was mine. If we had gotten there sooner..... Oh Duo, please don't blame your self. I'll try to make this up to you, I promise, but right now you need to rest, and to let your body heal."   
  


"Heero, I don't want to be alone..... Will you..... Will you just hold me until I fall asleep?" His voice was soft and scratchy but this eyes held more emotion then words ever could.   
  


Heero smiled softly and whispered, "Of course," and he slid up onto the bed and held Duo in his arms. For the first time in a long time, Duo and Heero were really truly happy. They'd found an escape from reality, even if it was only for a short while.   
  


~*~   
  


Heero held Duo even in his sleep, they dreamed of nothing impartlcular. It was as if they were floating in space, not a care in the world, just content to jold each other close for all eternity. Telling each other they loved the other every now and then to assure themselves it was true.   
  


THE END   
  


This took me about a year or more to write. I'd write a sentence or a paragraph here and there and I got really board one night and I starting writing some more on all my ficcies! yay ! I can post this now! 


End file.
